Qui?
by anges033
Summary: kelsi nielsen , comme à son habithude, s'entraine au piano dans la salle de musique quand quelqun l'embrasse soudainement et s'en va...qui cela peut il etre?


Bon alors, avant de commencer cette fic j'aimerais préciser quelques petites choses!  
la première est que je suis désolé pour le caractère un peu OOC (hors caractère des personnages)  
je ne connaissait pas High school musical et c'est juste en allant voir le 3 au cinéma que je me suis mis à aimer (et pourtant j'ai 15 ans "hum...hum...")  
je préviens tout de suite, cette fic a été écrite dans le seul but de mettre en scène un couple que j'ai littéralement adorée!  
kelsi / ryan ( Ryelsi pour les intimes^^)  
encore une chose, avant de commencer la lecture, si la chanson en plein milieu de l'histoire vous gène je m'excuse encore!  
j'ai juste cherché à me rapprocher quelque peu du fond de HSM (a savoir la comédie musicale)  
les paroles sont entièrement de moi tout comme cette fic d'ailleurs,  
désolée pour sa longueur (7 pages de Word) et les fautes d'orthographes

voila merci à toi si tu as lu mon petit baratin et bonne lecture,^^

un petit com qu'il soit bon ou mauvais fait toujours plaisir!!!  
je les accepte tous

High school musical  
genre: romance  
rating: AP (j'ai l'habitude de faire des T mais sachant que ceux qui aiment HSM on entre 10 et 15-16 ans ...)

**qui?**

C'était un chaud après-midi du mois de juin au lycée East high

Kelsie Nielsen rédigeait une partition dans la salle annexe à celle des spectacles. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'y réfugier à chaque pose entre les cours  
Ainsi elle pouvait réellement se détendre sans que personne ne vienne la déranger  
Car personne au grand personne n'était au courant de ses petite habitudes depuis maintenant presque deux ans  
Ce jour là pourtant ., alors qu'elle effaçait les quelques notes qui lui déplaisaient dans sa partition ces oreilles se mirent à bourdonner lui indiquant un changement de pression dans la pièce signe que quelqu'un venait d'entrer.  
La jeune fille voulu se retourner pour voir qui étai celui ou celle qui venait troubler sa tranquillité mais une main puissante vint s'abattre sur le chapeau quelle portait et le rabaissa sur ses yeux  
Elle voulu protester, dire que cette plaisanterie n'était vraiment pas drôle mais ses lèvres furent scellées aussitôt.  
L'auteur du baisé passa une main derrière son dos, l'autre maintenant toujours le chapeau sur ces yeux.  
Il pressa un peu plus fort ses lèvres sur les sienne avec force mais douceur néanmoins.  
Elle devait bien se l'admettre, son agresseur embrassait bien, très bien même !  
Il la maintenait dans ses bras alors qu'elle se débattait de toutes ses forces.  
Après environ 2 minutes d'une lutte acharnée il se retira, conscient de l'air qui venait à manquer à la jeune fille.  
Toujours en lui enfonçant le chapeau sur le crane il la retourna de manière à ne plus être dans son champ de vision et s'enfuit en courant.  
Le temps que Kelsi se remette de ses émotion et qu'elle se dirige vers la porte elle du se rendre à l'évidence, il avait disparu.  
Qui ?  
Qui diable l'avait embrassé ?!  
Et si ça avait été une fille ?  
A en juger par la force et les grandes mains de son agresseur c'était fort peu probable !

Un garçon alors... quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait ou un illustre inconnu ?!  
Elle était totalement déboussolée, perdu dans un flot de question qui lui demeurait sans réponse.

-OOOO-

Elle arriva en retard à son cours .Dés l'instant ou Kelsi passa la porte elle se mit à si il était là, dans sa classe en train de la regarder ?  
Apres avoir bafouillé de brèves excuse au professeur elle baissa la tète et alla s'asseoir a sa place au premier rang plus nerveuse que jamais.  
Dés la fin du cours Gabriella et Taylor vinrent lui demander la raison de son retard.  
Gabriella : -Kelsi, c'est rare que tu sois en retard .Il tes arrivé quelque chose ?  
kelsi : -hein ?heu...non...enfin...  
taylor : -toi tu nous cache un truc !  
kelsi : -comment dire...heu...

gabriella et taylor : -quoi ?!!!  
taylor : -on t'a embrassé et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?!  
kelsi : -chut ! Pas si fort ! Il est peu être dans les alentours...  
gabriela : -hey ben ! il ne manque pas de culot lui !  
taylor : -tu n'a pas la moindre idée de qui ça pourrait être ?  
kelsi : -aucune !  
taylor : -Kelsi, c'est énorme se qui t'ai arrivée ça aurait été moi je lui en aurait mis une qu'il n'aurait pas été près d'oublier!!!  
kelsi : -il avait beaucoup de force, j'ai voulu me dégager mais...  
gabriella : -c'est peu être un gars du club de sport.  
taylor : -et si c'était Zeke ?!  
kelsi : -impossible lui c'est plutôt le genre blonde et bien roulée qui l'intéresse !  
sharpey : -ouiiii ?on parle de moi ?  
kelsi : -voilà, un peu comme Sharpey quoi !  
Sharpey Evans marqua un blanc.  
sharpey : -t'a raison te fait pas trop d'illusion !t'es pas son style !seule un naze pourrait s'intéresser à toi !  
Aller vint Ryan, laissons cette pauvre petite dans ses fabulations !  
ryan : -il 'es arrivé quelque chose Kelsi ?  
-Ryan !  
gabriella : -un mec l'a soudainement embrassé par surprise et elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui s'a peut être.  
ryan : -hum...ça m'étonnerait que ce soit un gars d'un club de sport .seule une tapette agirait comme ça.  
taylor : -c'est aussi mon avis .vraiment les mecs maintenant !  
kelsi : -...  
sharpey : -Ryan !  
ryan : -oui oui voilà j'arrive !

OOOO  
sharpey : -j'y crois pas pourquoi il m'arrive jamais des trucs comme ça à moi !  
ryan : -tu sais je pense que ce n'est pas si bête de penser à Zeke je l'ai entendu dire qu'il préférait les petite Mignonne un peu effacé  
sharpey : -tu trouve Kelsi mignonne ?  
ryan : -Ba ...elle est jolie...  
sharpey : -ouai, c'est vrai...attend !...c'est moi qui vient de dire ça ?!  
Ryan rigola  
ryan : -me dit pas que c'est toi.  
sharpey : -tu me prends pour qui je suis 100% hétéro moi !pas comme toi.  
ryan : -quoi ?! je suis pas gay !!!  
sharpey : -mais oui, mais oui...tiens salut Tiara , surtout n'oublie pas ma séance de massage à 19 heures ok ?  
Ryan voulu protester, demander à sa sœur ou lui était venu cette idée mais se résigna, voyant qu'elle était passée à autre chose.  
Mais tout de même si sa propre sœur le croyait gay, que pensaient les autres ?!

-OOOOO-

17h 30 dans la salle de répétition le club de théâtre montait son nouveau spectacle.  
Madame Darbus en avait imaginée le scénario  
Une comédie musicale farfelue sur fond de romance. Sujet qui si il en avait enjoué plus d'un en avait dégouté bien d'autre  
Pour cela il fallait former des couples de danse. ; Gabrielle et Troy Taylor et Tchad Sharpey et Ryan ainsi que trois autre couples.  
Kelsi était comme à son habitude au piano, accompagnée par l'orchestre.  
Madame Darbus examina les couples.  
darbus : -hum...quelque chose me dérange...  
tous : -pardon ?  
darus : -c'est trop ...comment dire...classique !oui voilà sa manque d'originalité !mélangez vous !  
tous : -hein ?!  
darbus : -aller pas de protestation ! Plus vite que ça !  
sharpey : -Troooy, on se met ensemble ?  
troy : -heu...je pensais me mettre avec Taylor...  
zeke : -Sharpey heu...ça te dit ?  
la blonde dévisagea son prétendant de la tète au pied.  
sharpey : -...ok...soit à la hauteur !!!Ha et heu ...tu pourrais me faire de nouveaux gâteaux ?  
zeke : -pas de problèmes !quand tu veux !  
Une fois les couples formés un nouveau problème se posa  
darbus : -ça ne va toujours pas ! voyons...faite moi un couple de garçon et un couple de fille !  
Les élèves se regardèrent incrédules  
darbus : -bon...  
Seulement, un énorme problème se posa.  
ryan : -Je vais pas me mettre avec un mec !!!  
Problème qui s'intensifia lorsque Sharpey beugla :  
sharpey : -Ba quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te dérange ? Tu devrais être content !  
ryan : -mais enfin puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas gay !qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça d'abord ?!  
tchad : -disons que...elle n'a pas tord...avec ton style vestimentaire et la façon dont tu remue s les fesse quand tu danses...  
Eclat de rire dans la pièce.  
Ryan vexé, craqua  
ryan : -merde alors !je-ne-suis-PAS-gay vous m'entendez !  
troy : -ya pas de honte tu sais...  
Comme pour prouver la chose il se tourna et empoigna le poigné de la fille la plus poche de lui, à savoir celui de Kelsi qui était en train de montrer sa partition a madame Darbus.  
La pianiste vint atterrir dans ses bras complètement affolée.  
Le blond passa ses mains sur sa taille et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement.  
Tous étaient médusés, scotchés devant cette scène qui s'offrait à eux.  
Pendant les quelques secondes que dura le baisé une chose que Kelsi n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer plus tôt dans la journée lui revint à l'esprit.  
Celui qui l'avait embrassé cet après midi sentait bon, très bon, et Ryan ...avait exactement la même odeur !  
Quand il la lâcha il s'empressa de s'essuyer la bouche puis se tourna vers les autres.  
ryan : -Vous voyez ! Je ne suis pas gay !!!  
Kelsi était restée là, droite comme un I  
darbus : -mademoiselle Nielsen, tout va bien ?  
kelsi : -Ou...oui...merci...  
Le blond la regarda droit dans les yeux l'air sérieux tentant de masquer les rougeurs qui venaient d'apparaitre sur ces joues.  
ryan : -désolé pour..., c'était pas...  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase, Kelsi était déjà partie en courant, dévalant les marches de la scène, passant la porte de la salle d'audition pour se précipité dans celle de musique.  
sharpey: -suis la, idiot !!!  
ryan : -mais...  
sharpey : -Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ?  
ryan : -C'était pas sérieux...  
sharpey : -Justement abrutie ! vas la voir, dépêches toi !  
Tout penaud Ryan s'élança à la poursuite de Kelsi  
darbus : -bien on va commencer les répétitions sans eux , Zeke travaille sans Ryan et toi Donny remplace Kelsi pour le moment !

OOOOO

ryan : -Kelsi ,t'es là ?  
La jeune fille s'était assise au sol, les genoux ramenés sur la poitrine, la tète posée dessus.  
ryan : -kelsi !  
Elle sursauta. Il était là, juste derrière, elle le savait.  
Qu'allait-elle dire ? Etait ce vraiment Ryan qui l'avait embrassé dans cette même salle quelques heures plus tôt ?  
ryan : -je comprends que tu m'en veuille. T'a du être surprise...devant tout le monde en plus...excuse moi mais c'était pour...  
kelsi : -Pourquoi moi et pas une autre alors ?  
La question qu'elle venait de lui poser était extrêmement dérangeante ! Pourquoi elle ?  
En réalité la réponse était bien simple !  
C'était parce que...  
ryan : - les autres avaient déjà un copain, ils m'auraient tué sur place si ...  
kelsi : -alors c'est juste pour ça ?  
ryan :- écoute-je...  
kelsi : -Tu mets du parfum Ryan ?  
ryan : -euh...oui...  
kelsi : -Ah...il sent bon !  
ryan : -Bas... merci...  
kelsi : -celui qui m'a embrassé cet après midi avait exactement la même odeur...  
ryan : -...  
kelsi : -c'était... toi ?  
Il s'assit à sa hauteur et la fixa longuement.  
Puis...  
ryan : -oui !  
Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bon  
Elle ne répondit rien.  
Voyant bien qu'elle ne savait que dire il se leva et s'assit au piano.  
ryan : -c'est de l'impro ok ?  
kelsi : -...  
ryan : -hum...Um...  
Le blond commença alors à chanter, doucement au début, puis avec un peu plus de rythme.

""Once in the life means there is no second chance  
So, I want to believe that...you and me...  
It's my turn, I cherish like we are actually  
Because this moment is really all I have!  
One day,  
In my life,

Wanna find you, wanna take your hand  
Please,  
Together, we could celebrate! (celebrate...)  
I know that you should scream but...  
I want to chase doubt, only see your face.

I lost myself, so about you...  
What can I do (what should I do?)

One day  
It's hurt in my mind...  
You make me fell better, I could fly away.  
I hope, I wish, to all my heart,  
Talk me, touch me, and take my hand,  
Everything will be ok after!  
I love you, understand!!!

Now, it's all right,  
Your happiness,  
Suffuse me!  
I want to move on; it's because of you,  
I wake me up,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah...

Wanna find you; wanna take your hand...  
Please,  
Together we could celebrate! (celebrate ...)  
One day,  
I can't to go back  
I am doing it, here and now! (Now)  
It's better like that and stronger that ever!

I don't want to lost you,  
You have the choice!  
One day in my life,  
Wanna find you; wanna take your hand...  
You have the choice,  
You have the choice...""

Elle écouta jusqu'à la fin,  
Le rouge aux joues,  
Jusqu'au dernier mot  
kelsi : -il ...il aurait suffit de demander, au lieu de m'embrasser par surprise.  
Il soupira  
ryan : -tu aurais surement refusé, et puis...c'était marrant comme situation.  
kelsi : -ma...marrant pour toi ! Très peu pour moi !  
ryan : -alors dans ce cas...Kelsi Nielsen...je peux t'embrasser ?  
kelsi : -...  
ryan : -...  
kelsi : -oui...  
A ces mots elle tourna la tète vers lui puis ce leva.  
Il la porta et l'assit sur le piano, lui debout, elle assise.  
Les touches s'affaissèrent sous son poids dans un grand bruit de notes graves.  
Il approcha son visage du sien.  
Simplement, leurs lèvres ce touchèrent, presque un effleurement.  
ryan : -t'es sur que je peux ?  
Elle rit.  
kelsi : -monsieur est bien hésitant tout à coup !qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
ryan : -Je veux juste être sur que cette fois ci j'ai bien ton accord...  
kelsi : -tu as toute mon approbation.  
ryan : -dans ce cas...  
Le baisé qu'ils échangèrent commença doucement puis ce fit plus prononcé.  
Il revenait à ses lèvres inlassablement, interminablement.  
Elle avait les mains plongées dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippant, de même que ses jambes qu'elle avait enroulées autour de sa taille.

sharpey : -bon Ryan tu reviens ou quoi ?! C'est bon elle va pas en mourir la binoclarde, sans toi on arrive pas à ...  
Le spectacle qui s'offrit devant Sharpey la laissa sans voix.  
Son frère se décolla de Kelsi, gardant toujours ses mains sous le t-shirt de celle ci, caressant son dos.  
ryan : -tu vois sœurette, je te l'avais dit ! Je ne suis pas gay !


End file.
